


《钟情法则》第二章

by tmoooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmoooo/pseuds/tmoooo
Kudos: 40





	《钟情法则》第二章

04

很长一段时间里，陆野都控制不住想要修理祝玥的冲动。

家长会上陆野一米八八的大块头，独占比第一排还要特殊的位置——讲台旁边的独立课桌椅。陆野感觉自己得有八百年那么长时间没被老师指着鼻子训得没有人样儿了。

“你是祝玥的家长？”

“……是他小叔。”陆野道。

语文老师是班主任，六十多岁了被返聘回来带高三毕业班，许是半生操劳，他头发全白了，把成绩单递到陆野手里语重心长地说：“你看，你看看。”

陆野瞥了眼成绩单，随即顿住视线，挑了挑浓黑的眉：“这不挺好吗？”

英语单科140，其他几科也不错，陆野有些诧异。老教师重重咳两声，被他呛得直摇头：“好？比起上个学期，祝玥整整掉了五名！总分年级前十都排不进去了！”

陆野念高中时就没排进过年级前一百，从来不懂这些家长老师对所谓的名次有多么吹毛求疵。他拿着成绩单凝思，实在找不出老师口中‘下降太多’的痕迹，只得胡乱编造：“我对小孩儿的要求没那么高，以后能混口饭吃就行了。”

陆野眉目深刻，鼻峰挺拔，短寸的鬓角边有一条浅浅的疤，这话说出来只差把老师气吐血。

“你是他亲叔叔吗？”六旬老翁指着陆野的鼻子，仿佛他说出这种话就是在荼毒祖国的花朵：“祝玥很聪明，他的水平绝不止成绩单上这点，我知道！”

陆野心道，老子还真不是他亲叔叔。他擦了把脸上的口水，眉峰敛着，忍耐。

老教师又道：“高三最后一个学期，才开学一个星期，他就隔三差五逃课，成绩能不差吗？”

陆野说：“兴许他逃课自学呢。”

“一派胡言！”老教师砰地拍了下桌子，陆野沉下眼，抬眼的瞬间有些遮掩不住的威慑力，他是典型的下三白，眼睑薄而刃，不笑时显得凶悍，更别说此刻带了些不悦。

老教师却吹鼻子瞪眼，丝毫不怵他。

陆野三两下折起成绩单，耐心耗尽：“知道了，我回去收拾他。”

他语气不善，老师自然要追问怎么收拾，陆野冷笑一声，屈起食指敲敲桌：“再逃课，老子腿给他打断。”

老教师：“……”

05

一场闹剧，陆野往学校外走，一路收获了好些窥视和好奇的目光。无关其他，全是他那自带不好惹的气场和惹眼外形，跨上重型机车，扣头盔时又野又酷的动作，也着实招揽不少桃花。

祝玥远远看着，等那劲风般的背影走远了才回过神。不知想到了什么，祝玥哧哧笑出声，觉得这人还挺有趣——不枉他斥五百元巨资请来，虽然陆野前后只待了十一分钟，还把老师气得够呛。

枯燥乏味的高三生活持续了一个星期，祝玥总是反复想起那个收了他五百块的冒牌小叔，想起他充满野性和凶悍的眼神。

可家长会只有一个，祝玥好几次徘徊在前去修车厂的小巷，抓心挠肝，找不到更好的理由。就在祝玥以为那五百块将成为过去时，陆野又亲手把祝玥对夏天的印象变成了一段潮湿黏稠的回忆。

是很平常的祝玥翘课逃学的一个下午，他满街游荡，晃到一个黑网吧，运气不好，只打了两局就被昌鸣带着人堵在小角落。

占据满屏的game over的灰白色画面中，祝玥和昌鸣扭打成一团。对方手脏，身边又有人按着祝玥的手脚，他逐渐落了下风，左脸挨了一拳还不够，昌鸣打红了眼，嘴里骂着他“臭婊子”，手上弹开一把折叠小刀，明晃晃地就要往祝玥那张漂亮的脸上落。

祝玥眯了眯眼，刀子没落下来，倒先听见昌鸣一声惨叫。

小刀当啷落地，有只手把他从人群里拎了出去，护在身后。祝玥头有点晕，闻到淡淡的机油混着烟草的味道。

那人把他挡得严严实实，昌鸣好几次想从旁边突围都没能得逞，反被对方轻轻松松推了好几个跟斗。

那人还说：“毛都还没长齐就学人舞刀弄枪？”

昌鸣一张脸涨得赤红：“你他妈谁啊！”

陆野原是出门收租，没想到还多管了一场闲事。他不耐烦地扫了身后的少年一眼，凶刻眉目不带感情地说：“他小叔。”

祝玥从陆野的胳膊肘下拱出脑袋，倨傲的脸上写满了狐假虎威四个字，铿锵有力地说：“操你妈耳朵聋了？听见没，我小叔！”

陆野：“……”

突然觉得不该多管闲事。

06

陆野的修车厂不大，后面带一排四个小房间，平时供员工和他自己住。祝玥走进去时没在意旁人眼光，虽然鼻青脸肿的狼狈样，但脑袋昂得挺高，活像只打了胜仗的花孔雀。

他今天穿得也的确很花，印着大朵山茶花的黑衬衫，配一条黑色休闲裤，脚上蹬一双涂鸦的匡威布鞋，有些长的头发被他嫌热地在脑袋后面扎成一个小揪。

漂亮脸孔也是他气质的加成，从背影乍一看，美丽过份就会让人有些雌雄难辨。

搞得陆野的员工趁陆野去买药的时候悄悄问他：“野哥，那小妞有男朋友吗？”

陆野差点没反应过来。

少年那掬一杯泠泠月光似的脸蛋，清瘦伶俜的身型，侧脸连着带点喉珠的颈项都很漂亮，裸露在外面的皮肤像是黑白电影中那唯一一抹亮色。

陆野用舌尖顶了顶腮，好笑地说：“不知道，我帮你问问？”

周林立马发了根烟给他：“嘿嘿，野哥，拜托了。”

陆野拿着红花油走进去的时候，祝玥倒是挺规矩地坐在他床边的小板凳上。并着腿，手撑在下巴上，看见他时眼睛一亮，可随即看见口袋里药，脸色就难看了：“靠，我最讨厌这味儿。”

一开口，分明的少年音，还是个叛逆少年。陆野都替周林梦碎。

陆野把药扔给他：“不擦滚蛋。”

祝玥被噎了一下，咬着唇亟待发作，被陆野看了一眼，又莫名乖顺下来。在房间里找了面缺口的镜子，照着脸上青紫的地方抹药膏。  
过了会儿，走过去戳陆野的肩膀，眨眨湿润的眼，人畜无害似的：“小叔，后腰够不着，你帮我擦一下。”

阴雨云层被光亮拨开，倏地一阵让人眼花缭乱。

陆野双颊凹陷，吸了口烟，冲着那张狡黠面庞吐出烟云：“来。”

少年伏在床上的赤裸半身像一块未经打磨的璞玉，肩背瘦窄，骨头从薄薄的皮肉下面突出来，像刺，像一切不肯就范的后现代规则，而靠近后腰的地方有一抹刺目的青紫。

红花油揉上去，味道的确不算美妙。

陆野低头，看着手掌下那一截窄腰，用力握紧，像是破碎白日——少年人的身体本就白得连血管都清晰可见，呼吸起伏间是一片足以让人溺毙的潮淹区。

粗糙带茧的指腹缓慢而坚定地揉过那片青紫，皮肤下泛起轻微的难以注意的战栗。

祝玥最怕痒，此刻自己搬石头砸脚了也不敢吭声，只能忍得发抖。

陆野手下一顿，道：“痛就说一声。”

祝玥愣了愣，其实不痛，力道刚好，只是他忽然鬼使神差地哼了一下，陆野便又放轻了力道，掌心带着热，揉散那片淤血。

祝玥三天两头被人摔打，待在家犹如待在死刑犯的牢房。这种被人细心照顾的感觉实在久违。  
揉完了腰，祝玥像被撸乖了的猫，温顺地坐在小板扎上，冲他的五百块小叔露出个甜腻的笑，不着边际地说：“我想吃糖，柠檬味的。”

满室尘埃中，他是唯一的活色生香。

陆野顶了顶牙，目光如炬，半响，在少年殷润的眸子中妥协，开门出去，留下一句：“屁事儿多，等着。”

那之后，祝玥仿佛了找到了同陆野联系的窍门。

07

高三抓典型抓得严，祝玥那头半长不短十分个性的头发没能幸免，被教导主任三剪刀毁了个彻底。好在他底子硬，全靠颜值撑起狗啃似的头发，星期一升国旗，因为竞赛获奖的事情还上台发表演讲了。

狗屁不通念完了找人代写的稿子，下台时傲慢一勾唇，轻蔑地看了眼另一侧即将等待上台念一千字反省书的昌鸣，要多嚣张有多嚣张。

就这神态，还把高一高二的学妹迷得团团转。昌鸣恨他恨得咬牙切齿，可没办法不承认有些人的光芒与身俱来，就算扔进泥再蹚过土一趟，也遮不住。

祝玥就是这种人——哪怕他有个做鸡的不光彩的老妈，他也依旧明艳得让人牙痒痒。

“婊子养的。”昌鸣唾骂一声。

祝玥下了课，书包也没拿就去修车厂找陆野。  
陆野今天帮人改装摩托车，祝玥去的时候他拿着扳手卸零件，唇边叼着烟却没空吸。侧脸浸在修车厂的大灯中，有种坚硬的美感。

祝玥走过去，自来熟地同周围的员工打招呼。

周林自从得知那天是眼花把人认成女孩儿后就梦碎了，好几天不和陆野说话，被修理了一顿后才服服帖帖。他看见祝玥来了，自然知道是去找陆野的：“野哥让你去房间里等，这里脏。”

祝玥说：“没事儿。”他已经看见陆野，撒欢儿地跑过去。没大没小地摘了他唇边叼的烟，送进自己嘴里，吸了一口呛得天昏地暗，总算引得陆野注意他。

“皮痒了？”陆野斜睨他。

祝玥蹲在他身边小小的一团，白白净净，脸上带些小得意：“痒了，你给我挠挠？”

陆野终于拿正眼瞧他，眉峰凌厉，眯眼瞧得祝玥浑身舒坦，半响，他笑骂：“操。”

祝玥接快了：“操谁？”

炽烈的白光中，祝玥忽然有一刻耳鸣得什么也听不清，只被陆野的视线紧紧攫取着，像被一头狼盯住，背脊都是战栗的快感。

陆野看他良久，把他放在指间暴殄天物的烟抢回来，揉乱那头狗啃的发，道：“小畜生。”

会勾人的小畜生。


End file.
